


Once Upon A Moon

by MaydayMarbear



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayMarbear/pseuds/MaydayMarbear
Summary: Never go outside, alone, at night; especially not in a storm.





	Once Upon A Moon

          The surrounding lands were silent with anticipation for what was to come. The fields were void of light, for the moon and stars were hidden behind the heedless sky; the distant twinkling lights of the cities far away, did nothing to light the darkness. The clouds, heavy with days of water, let go of their weight with the drip-drops and pitter-patters of rain falling down. And hidden behind the downpour was a moon so full, so bright, one could only believe it to be false. 

 

          Quickly, winds started to blow, faster and harder as time went on. A streak of blinding light within the darkness as a clap of thunder is echoed through. Another stroke of lightning comes crashing down, as something other than thunder howls in the storm. And in the distance, in the darkest time during the peak of the storm, a scream ripped through wailing winds and rain. 

 

          Few heard a sound over the raging storm, as all sorts of people sat by their fireplace or heaters indoors. 

 

          “Who would, on a night such as this, even think to go outside?” Thought those that had heard the cry over the storm, “It must simply be the wind, a trick of the mind.” 

 

          They turned a blind eye to the sounds that did not belong to the storm; none had not looked out their windows to see a beast in the distance, glaring at the hidden moon. They could not have known that there was blood mixed in the water, nor of the danger that lurks outside in storm. 

 

          Not a soul had heard the whisper in the dark, “This is only the beginning.”  


End file.
